Colérique mode
by Les Lyokofans
Summary: Nos héros se rendent au zoo et constatent le comportement étrange de certains animeaux; quelques minutes après, les humains sont aussi contaminés, et nos amis par la même occasion ...


Colérique Mode

Ecrit par Gwen (ou Lena-Yu), le 8 mai 2004

Histoire de la rubrique Fan Fiction du site home.tele2.fr/codelyoko/

Eh ! Les gars ! Je viens d'avoir une idée ! s'écria Odd.   
Ah ouais ? lâcha simplement Ulrich, peu enthousiaste…   
Ah ouais ! On pourrait s'organiser une journée au parc zoologique du coin !   
Rien qu'entre potes !   
Ouais, ça risque d'être pas mal ! calcula rapidement Jeremie.   
Ça peut être sympa ! confirma Ulrich   
Hum Hum ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'impression de déranger mais …   
Euh, oui, Yumi ? s'excusa Odd.   
Elle le regardait d'un air insistant, qui laissait penser qu'elle lui reprochait quelque chose…   
Tu voudrais peut-être venir avec nous ? proposa Ulrich.   
Dois-je prendre ça comme une invitation ? !   
Odd le regarda d'un air un peu moqueur mais ne lui reprochant rien…   
Ulrich rougit légèrement, il commençait à contrôler ses sentiments, …   
Oui, je suppose ! lui assura-t-il.   
C'est d'accord, alors ! s'enchanta Yumi.   
Et… Ouais ! claironna Jerem, tout excité !   
C'est bon Einstein ! , dit Odd en faisant un clin d'oeil à son ami (en fait, peut-être aux deux !), Je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller samedi…   
On n'a pas de cours, et, il y aura un spectacle avec deux Tigres du Bengale !   
Dans une grande cage ! …   
Ça ne va pas être sanglant j'éspère ! ne put s'empecher de demander Yumi, tout en faisant une grimace…   
Non ! ! ! Les zoologues ne laisseraient jamais des tigres s'entretuer ! Oh !   
Les filles ! Ça va juste être un petit combat de rien du tout !   
Sans blessés…et sans morts !   
Ah ! … se calma-t-elle .   
Tu sais quoi, Yumi ? Tu regardes trop de films ! lui lança Jeremie.   
Ah ah ah ! Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire la morale, Jeremie ! ! !   
Et 1 point pour Yumi ! 1 ! plaisanta Odd.   
Ba, en fait, …   
Mais il ne trouva rien pour sa défense…   
Yumi sourit.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Génial ! Regardez ces deux-là ! s'exclama Odd en désignant des Okapis à ses amis, ils se font des mamours…   
Arête de t'imaginer des choses, lui conseilla Yumi, souriante…   
Mais je ne m'imagine rien du tout ! jubila-t-il, feignant ne pas comprendre…   
Ils se dirigrent vers le lieu du spectacle, ils avaient 5 minutes de retard !   
C'est ça !   
2 points pour Yumi, Odd, 2 ! se moqua Jeremie…   
Ro la la ! Vous n'avez pas le sens de l'humour ou quoi ?   
Hum ! Ça doit être ça ! aquiesca méchamment Yumi…   
Ça va durer longtemps ? ! se plaignit Einstein…   
Non ! Ça ne risque pas ! dirent les deux interressés en même temps !   
Tant mieux alors ! Parce que…   
Eh, les gars, regardez ! coupa Ulrich.   
Ils regardèrent…   
Ils étaient arrivés et le spectacle avait commencé ! Seulement, il y avait un petit problème, …   
Les deux tigres se battaient, se griffant ; les personnes autour se disputaient très forts…   
Bah ça alors ! s'étrangla Odd.   
Bizarre… argumenta Jeremie.   
Très « Bizarre… » ! rectifia Yumi…   
A ce moment, une petite fille bouscula Yumi, et celle-ci s'emporta !   
Non, mais c'est pas possible ! Je ne sais pas mais, la moindre des choses serait peut-être de dire pardon, non ? !   
Non ! lui répondit l'autre !   
Non ? ! Eh bien moi je vais te faire voir si « Non ! » ! explosa Yumi, sale petite peste, va !   
Je n'ai pas peur de toi et je ne voie qu'une seule peste ici ! s'agita la petite…   
Oula ! Il faut faire quelque chose, sinon, nous allons retrouver notre Yumi en morceaux, s'étonna Odd.   
Ulrich examina la taille de la fillette, puis dit, sarcastique :   
Tu es sur que ça ne va pas plutôt être NOTRE Yumi qui va commettre un meurtre ?   
Je pense aussi ! se la ramena Jeremie.   
A ce moment la petite fille commença à gifler Yumi…   
Euh… C'est encore à vérifier ! leur répondit Odd.   
Finalement, je suis parfaitement d'accord, ou plutôt, je n'ai aucun avis ! continua Jeremie.   
Je pense ne pas lui mettre la victoire de si vite, mais, avouez quand même que   
Yumi à plus de chances ! ! ! finit Ulrich.   
Sans aucun doute ! admit Odd.   
Oui, oui !   
Non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout, là ? ! On devient tarés ! Il ya notre amie qui est en train de s'entretuer avec une gamine de 9 ans et on les admire ! Sans compter qu'on est en train de parier sur elles ! Non, mais Oh ! Faudrait peut-être qu'on se bouge ! ! ! s'écria Odd !   
Ah ! T'as raison ! Je vais l'aider ! suggéra Ulrich.   
Il fila un coup de pied à la petite gamine qui s'écroula par terre et prit Yumi par la   
Main…   
Oh, mais franchement ! C'est pas possible ! reprocha Odd.   
Il releva la fillette et lui glissa :   
T'aurais quand même put lui dire pardon ! La politesse empêche bien des dangers !   
…Et puis… prend ce conseil pour dis ! Quand l'amoureux d'une fille se trouve à côté d'elle, surtout, ne pas s'en approcher, c'est très jaloux les gars tu sais !   
Même envers les filles ! lui apprit Odd, avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil…   
La fille le regardait bizarrement, il aurait eu envie de lui dire :   
« Eh ! Einstein, il est à côté ! Faut pas confondre les deux ! »   
Il se dit aussi qu'il commençait vraiment à perdre la tête !   
Vite ! Il faut sortir de ce zoo ! hurla-t-il, entrainant Jeremie dans sa course…   
Il regarda dans la direction du « ring », la grande cage des tigres et s'aperçut qu'un des   
Tigres était à terre, on le voyait encore respiré, mais on voyait aussi que son flanc saignait !   
Une fois sortit, ils retrouvèrent leur conscience…   
Yumi, se rappelant peu à peu de ce qui était arrivé s'exclama :   
Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ! Merci Ulrich, sans toi, j'y serais encore, et, merci Odd, d'être lent d'esprit !   
3 points pour Yumi !   
Ba, merci, toi alors !   
C'est vrai ! Sans toi et ton esprit, on y serait encore ! l'assura-t-elle.   
On va plutôt dire que je suis imunisé contre Xana ! Ce sera moins critique, non ?   
3-1 ! C'est toujours Yumi qui méne mais là, Odd se rattrape ! s'éclata Jeremie, faisant mine de commenter un match télévisé !   
Yumi soupira !   
« Ah ! Les gars sont impossibles à vivre ! »   
Xana ! Oui ! Vite ! A l'Usine ! braillâ Jeremie.   
Okay, Okay, … souffla Odd.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Ils arrivèrent à l'usine, tout essouflés… Les choses prenaient de l'ampleur : on   
Commençait maintenant à voir dans certaines rues des gens en train de se disputer et   
D'en venir aux mains…   
Bon ! Allez ! On se depêche ! , les remua Jeremie !   
« J'éspère que ce n'est pas pareil sur Lyoko ! »   
Vite, il alluma son ordi, se connecta et rentra en contact avec Aelita…   
Jeremie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ? ?   
La Terre entiére est devenue folle !   
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? !   
Eh bien, tout le monde se crêpe le chignon !   
« On va dire ça comme ça ! » réflechit-il.   
Même Yumi !   
Yumi ? ! Impossible !   
Bah, t'aurais dû la voir, toi !   
Hum ! Ça a l'air sérieux !   
Et bien pire encore ! constata-t-il, Bon, je te les envoie !   
Okay, Jeremie, lui dit-elle en souriant, je vais bien m'occuper d'eux !   
Ça, je n'en doute pas !   
En place, les gars, … et Yumi !   
5/5 Einstein, nous sommes prêts ! assura Odd.   
Euh… c'est pas que je doute de toi, mais on va atterir où ? demanda Ulrich, perplexe !   
Je pense que vous allez arriver à 2 centimétres du sol, dans le territoire banquise !   
Hin ! Tu penses ! grogna Yumi…   
Transfert Yumi… Transfert Odd…Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd ! Virtualisation !   
Transfert Ulrich, scanner Ulrich… Virtualisation !   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Ils arrivèrent bien sur Lyoko, Territoire Banquise, à 2 centimétres du sol !   
Ouah ! Einstein sera bientôt le nouveau supercalculateur ! Non, mais, sans blagues !   
Il va dépasser Xana ! ! ! ajouta Odd.   
Ouais, mais bon, en attendant qu'il batte les records, on a du boulot !   
Ouais ! T'as raison Ulrich ! Allez ! Tu viens Odd ? proposa Yumi.   
Ouais, ouais, … J'arrive !   
Salut les Terriens ! s'inséra Aelita en les voyant !   
Salut Aelita !   
Tu as repéré la tour ? demanda Ulrich …   
Non !   
Okay les gars ! Et les filles ! Excusez-moi ! Je vais essayer de réagir comme Jeremie, donc si tu n'as pas encore trouvé la tour, celma veut dire que nous allons avoir 2 fois plus de boulot !   
Ce qui nous fait un travail élevé à 4 ! Ensuite, si tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé   
C'est qu 'elle est 2 fois plus dure à trouver, et vu que 24=6, nous avons un total de niveau de travail élevé à 6 ! ! !   
Merci ! Elle est très gentille ta comparaison, Odd ! J'entends tout moi ! lança Jeremie depuis la Terre !   
Mais de rien, Einstein ! Seulement on est que 4 et 6 – 4 = 2 ! Il nous manque donc encore 2 personnes !   
Eh Odd ! Tu oublies moi et mon ordi ! Ensemble, on peut tout faire ! lui rapppela Jeremie.   
Excuse-moi, Jeremie, mais de toute façon, toi et ton ordi, ça fait 1, donc il nous reste encore 1 PERSONNE de manquante ! Si on s'en sort les gars, et les filles, pardon, c'est qu'on a vraiment de la chance, beaucoup de chance ! ! !   
Bon, c'est bon Odd-Jerem ? T'as fini ta scéance « spécial Jeremie-Xana, je vais vous prouver que le calcul, c'est mon domaine ! » ? , intervint Ulrich.   
Ro ! Mais c'est bon Ulul ! Je n'ai plus le droit de plaisanter, maintenant !   
1erement ! Je ne m'appelle pas Ulul, si tu veux me trouver un surnom, cherches-en un moins ridicule parce que là, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une chouette ! Secondo !   
Tu as le droit de plaisanter, mais je te rappelle que si tu tiens vraiment à ce que Kiwi te trucide et te dévore, transformé en cannibal à cause de toi, continue !   
1 point pour Ulrich ! dit Jeremie !   
Jeremie ! C'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! lui hurla Yumi.   
Non, ULUL ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que Kiwi devienne canibal et me mange tout cru mais ce ne sont pas 2 minutes sans plaisanteries qui va arranger les choses, et oui, si j'en ai envie, je vais continuer ! Maintenant ! Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me foutre la paix, oui ou non ? !   
Non mais les gars ! Vous dijonctez ou quoi ? ? ? Je vous rappelle que, au cas où vous l'aviez oublié, on a une tour à trouver, des méchants à exterminés, des consciences à ramener, des bobos à effacer et une tour à désactiver ! Mais vous, ça ne vous suffi pas comme programme ! Vous, vous préferez vous engueuler et ne jamais terminer ! les envoya balader Yumi.   
Mais on ne t'a rien demandé !   
On ne m'a rien demandé ! Peut-être mais n'empêche que je suis en face de vous et que je vous entends et vous voie ! Alors, que ça vous plaise ou non, vous arrêtez   
IMMEDIATEMENT ! ! !   
C'est bon, Yumi ! Ils vont s'arrêter n'est-ce pas que vous alles vous arrêter ? ! les gronda Aelita.   
Okay, Aelita ! Sur ce point, je crois que les Lyokonautes réagissent moins aux efforts de Xana qui veut nous faire pêter les plombs, pour pouvoir contrôler la Terre, bien entendu ! régla Yumi…   
Alors ? Où se trouve la tour ? ? ? demanda Odd.   
Je n'en ai aucune idée ! ! ! lui rappella Aelita en soupirant.   
On est bien parti alors ! rechigna Odd.   
Mmmm….   
Oui Yumi ? demanda Odd, plein d'espoir…   
Jeremie ?   
Oui Yumi.   
Si tu étais Xana où mettrais-tu ta tour ?   
Ba, moi, si je l'étais EN CE MOMENT, à un endroit que personne ne pourrait découvrir !   
Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais !   
Et qu'est-ce que tu penses d'autre ?   
Odd ! Une chose à la fois ! Trouverais-tu une cachette ici, toi, Odd ?   
Ba oui, je pense !   
Alors ! Ça ne va pas ! Xana ne mettrait pas sa tour à l'intérieur d'un endroit facilement trouvable ! Maintenant Aelita, tu n'aurais jamais vu des endroits suspects, ou qui te seraient parus bizarres ?   
Euh…Peut-être ! Oui ! Je me rappelle ! Un jour, j'étais passée devant une grotte et j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment en la voyant, mais mes pensées ne se sont pas du tout dirigées vers cette probablilité !   
Comme quoi ! ça se peut aussi que ce ne soit pas ça, mais une idée me dit que… nous sommes sur la bonne voie !   
Tu sais quoi Yumi ? ! Tu devrais être détective ! plaisanta Odd.   
Moi ? Pas du tout ! C'est bien la premiere fois que je me trouve en quête de… pressentiments…et de tour ! ! !   
Bon ! Moi je n'ai pas le droit à ma question ? se soucia Ulrich.   
Ulrich… Acceptes-tu de nous couvrir et d'inspecter attentivement tout ce qui pourrait te paraître louche ? improvisa Yumi.   
Avec plaisir, mademoiselle ! la désarma-il.   
« Contrôler ! » se dit-elle.   
Ils se dirigèrent vers la grotte, guidés par Yumi (oui, vous avez bien lu !   
Yumi ! Bizarrement, elle avait pris la tête de la file !)   
Voilà ! C'est là ! s'écria Aelita, sans même relever la tête pour vérifier…   
Où…Où ça ? demanda Ulrich, exaspéré.   
Ils ont tous des visions ici ! s'exclama Odd.   
Devant eux s'étalaient des buissons et des buissons, tous plus feuillus les uns que les autres ! Aelita releva la tête !   
Je vous jure qu'il y avait une grotte ici avant ! ! !   
Si ! Elle a raison ! s'exclama Yumi.   
Ils la regardérent tous, l'air de la prendre pour une folle.   
Elle se dirigea vers la haie de buissons et écarta quelques branches…Et fit ça   
Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre un rocher (très grand comme rocher !) avec une minuscule entrée !   
Alors là Yumi, tu m'épate ! siffla Odd.   
Je sens des pulsations ! s'écria Aelita.   
Yes ! hurla Odd.   
Attendez !   
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ulrich ? ! s'étonna Odd.   
Eh bien, il y a que tout me paraît trop facile ! Yumi est prise tout à coup de   
« visions », ou de je ne sais quoi et nous améne directement à la tour ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ? !   
Que désires-tu sous-entendre Ulrich ? ? ? lui demanda Jeremie, confus de ne   
pas y avoir pensé !   
Tout simplement que ça doit être un piège ! Si nous désirons rentrer là-dedans, … il va falloir nous montrer extremement vigilants ! Dans l'autre cas, je pense que l'on aura le droit à une très mauvaise surprise…   
Mais tu deviens parano ! râla Odd.   
Non ! Il a raison ! C'est trop bizarre !, leur avoua Yumi, Je ne sais même pas comment que j'ai fait pour vous amener jusqu'ici et je me demande même si je serais capable de faire le chemin inverse à présent, je me suis laissé guidée, et vous n'avez aucune idée, pas plus que moi du pourquoi-comment de cela ! Alors, merci encore Ulrich, d'avoir accompli ta tâche de protecteur !   
Elle avait dit cela avec tellement de sérieux, que, ni Odd, ni Aelita et encore moins   
Jeremie doutaient d'elle… Même Ulrich, restait bouche bée devant la confirmation de son conseil !   
Bon, ba, alors, on y va ? se reprit-il.   
Ouais ! cria Odd.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Ils entrèrent dans la grotte, prudents…   
Je reviens ! leur dit Odd.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour, devant eux…   
Il y a 2 Frolions, 3 blocks,…   
Okay… soupira Ulrich, mais bon, c'est toujours moins que l'artillerie que Xana nous sort…parfois ! Mais, j'ai vaguement l'impression que ça ne concorde pas !   
Si Xana voulait nous tendre un piège, comme nous l'avions dit au début, ne nous aurait-il   
Pas réservé un acceuil plus… « chaleureux » ? !   
Un proverbe dit… « Qui vivra verra », cita Odd !   
Ouais ! Ba alors, calculez, combien de temps nous reste-il à vivre ? demanda Ulrich, ironique.   
Alors, le compte…4 points Yumi, 1 Odd, 1 Ulrich, vous devrez encore en faire encore beaucoup comme ça, pour la dépasser ? répondit Jeremie.   
Merci Jeremie pour ce calcul si précis ! ! ! dit Ulrich, encore plus ironique.   
Mais derien, Ulrich c'était un plaisir !   
Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas commencer ! objecta Aelita.   
Ecoutez ! intervint Yumi, Il faut que nous arrivions à contrôler notre colère ! Je sais, vous pouvez trouver que j'emploie les grands mots et pourtant non ! Sinon, comment définiriez-vous ce qui nous arrive ?   
Euh…L'époque de la haine ? suggéra Odd.   
Aaaah ! Ça fait préhistoire ! le désenchanta Ulrich, d'une mine dégoutée.   
Si tu préfère « l'époque de la haine » ! Ne va pas raconter après que j'emploie les « grands mots », décida Yumi.   
Okay, Yum ! la calma-irrita Odd.   
Yumi ! dit Yumi.   
Yumi ! rectifia Odd.   
Bon, c'est d'accord, moi, je signe ce traité mentalement ! répondit Ulrich, changeant définitivement de sujet.   
Pour moi, no problem ! déclara Odd.   
Moi, tu sais très bien que ce sera toujours oui, lui sourit Aelita.   
Idem pour moi, lança Jeremie depuis son écran.   
Bien alors, vu que tout à l'air prêt, on peut y aller ? questionna Odd, impatient de passer à l'action !   
Oui, c'est vrai ça ! approuva Ulrich.   
Oui, pour vous, il vaudrait mieux, car je vous rappelle qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce que trame Xana. , crut bon de leur rappeler Jeremie.   
Oui ! Cette fois-ci on y va ! Pour de bon ! les incita Yumi.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Bien ! Maintenant que nous y sommes, on ne va plus reculer, dites ? ! demanda   
Odd (plaisantant, comme d'habitude, …)   
Si tu veux retourner en arrière, fais-le tout seul ! objecta Yumi, couvrant ses arrières et lui désignant les deux frolions derrière eux…   
Euh… c'est bon ! Tous comptes fait, … Je préferes rester avec vous et combattre comme un homme… et pour des bonnes causes, en plus ! dit-il, hésitant, après avoir regarder derrière lui !   
C'est ça ! Ba, t'en profiteras pour grandir alors ! Parce que les hommes… se plaignit Yumi.   
Oui, ba, c'est bon, toi ! bouda Odd.   
Je ne voudrais pas revenir à notre accord, mais rappelle toi ce que nous avions dit ! coupa Ulrich.   
Okay, okay, …   
Un Frolion passa à l'attaque !   
Et une fléchette pour toi ! Bye ! s'enchanta Odd.   
Le deuxième Frolion imita son jumeau et fonça droit sur Yumi, qui envoya son éventail, le tranchant en deux !   
Jeremie ? Plus que 3 blocks ! lui lança-t-elle.   
Ah bon ? ! Pas si sûr ! répondit Odd à la place de son ami !   
Et pourquoi monsieur Odd ? demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.   
Vérifie par toi-même ! lui démontra-il, tout en évitant de répondre à sa réflexion pour ne pas créer d'autres embrouilles !   
Elle suivit le doigt de Odd du regard, c'est-à-dire, ses yeux montants vers le rocher qui les dominaient ! Et là, elle entraperçut juste à temps, 5 Frolions…   
Voyant qu'ils avaient été découverts, les Frolions chargèrent en direction des ennemis !   
Les 4 compagnons neurent à peine le temps de se réfugiés derrière un rocher, que des   
Litres de venin les assomaient !   
Tu avais raison, Ulrich, cétait bien un piège ! A l'avenir, rappelle-moi d'écouter tes conseil ! paniqua Odd !   
Hin, hin, j'y penserais ! approuva Ulrich…   
Désirez-vous que je vous rappelle la cause du danger que sont les Frolions ? ? ? leur demanda Jeremie.   
Non ! Merci mais on y arrivera mieux, si tu ne nous démoralise pas ! ragea Odd.   
Il s'élança en dehors de la planque, et tira une flèche en direction d'un des quintuplés.   
Mince ! s'exclama-t-il en s'apercevant qu'il avait rater sa cible !   
Malheureusement, le Frolion décida qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire et contre-attaqua !   
Odd se reçut un coup dans la jambe et tomba à terre.   
Plus que 40 points de vie Odd !   
Super ! dit-il, ironique, puis se releva et courut sous un autre rocher, avant de se faire fusiller à nouveau ! Puisque, encore un coup et c'était TRES critique pour lui !   
Il va falloir que l'un d'entre nous y aille, dit Ulrich à l'intention de Yumi…   
Ouais, vas-y, et je me lance après ! lui répondit-elle.   
Okay ! Aelita, quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes ici !   
D'accord Ulrich !   
Puis Ulrich sortit et affronta un Frolion.   
TRIANGULAIRE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.   
Il se tripla, et courut encercler le Frolion à une vitesse effarante, accompagné de ses clones, désarmant l'adversaire ! Le vrai Ulrich sauta au bout d'un moment sur le dos du Frolion et planta son épée dans le signe de Xana.   
Yumi avait suivi toute la scène et décida de sortir elle aussi… Un Frolion l'ayant remarquée lui laissa le droit de goûter à son poison-coktail ! Mais, prise de réflexes,   
Yumi lança son éventail dans son dos, sans viser ! Celui-ci toucha quand même le   
Frolion, qui explosa !   
Elle courut rejoindre Ulrich et Odd, qui avaient quelques mal à détruire le 3e Frolion…   
Puis Odd tira une flèche et le toucha enfin ! Seulement, le trio n'avait pas remarqué le   
Frolion derrière eux ! … Il tira sur Odd, qui se vit enlever 30 points de vie…   
Plus que 10 points de vie ! se désastra Jeremie !   
Si tu crois que j'en fais exprés Jeremie ! Eh bien, détrompes toi ! se plaint Odd.   
Bon, ba, si on fait le bilan, il nous reste 3 Blocks et 3 Frolions, c'est bien ça ? interrogea   
Yumi, désespérée…   
Oui, tu comptes bien ! annonca Ulrich !   
Elle le sait déjà, c'est moi qui lui ai appris quand elle éait petite ! N'est-ce pas Yumi ? plaisanta Odd.   
Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour apprendre ! D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours été plus forte que toi à l'école ! bouda Yumi.   
C'est normal ! Je te filai toutes les réponses ! objecta-il.   
C'est ça ! Bien sûr ! se lassa-t-elle !   
Euh… Les amis ? Je ne voudrais pas couper votre discussion, mais… On a de la visite ! les coupa Ulrich.   
Hein ? Euh ? Qui ? Quoi ? Où ? divagua Odd.   
Là ! Sous ton nez ! lui hurla Yumi ! Il n'est pas encore assez gros pour que tu le voies ?   
Il allait répondre, quand il vit vraiment qu'un block s'approchait ! Pris de stupeur, il lui lança une flèche, qui le fit exploser !   
Désolé, Odd ! Mais n'y en a pas qu'un ! paniqua Ulrich.   
Vous voyez ! Je vous avez bien dit que y en avait trois ! leur rappella Yumi.   
Oui, ba, maintenant, plus que 2 ! ragea encore Odd. Tu as raison, ça ne devait pas être moi qui t'avais appris à compter !   
Bien sûr que non ! lui répondit-elle sans comprendre le vrai sens de sa phrase.   
Ulrich, accompagné de ses doubles, accrocha un autre block et lui enfonça son épée direct dans son symbole-virus !   
Mouais… Je peux faire mieux ! passa Odd.   
Ba je t'en prie alors, l'encouragea Ulrich.   
J'aurais plus que 10 points de vie, je l'aurais fait, mais là, je ne vais pas m'y tenter, parce que vous avez besoin de moi, non ? sourit Odd.   
« Mais quel frimeur celui-là ! » pensa Ulrich en soupirant.   
PSHITT ! Pshitt ! Pshitt ! Pshitt ! bruita Odd, lançant ses flèches ; détruisant 2 Frolions à la fois…   
Le dernier des Frolions lui tira dans le dos, vengeant bien ses frères puisqu'il le dévirtualisa !   
Non ! ! ! ! hurla Yumi, qui avait toujours assez de conscience pour savoir ce que le mot   
« dévirtualisation » signifiait !   
Il est peut-être dévirtualiser, mais il nous a bien aidés ! lui rappella Ulrich, Il ne nous reste plus que 1 Frolion et 2 Blocks !   
Peut-être mais n'empêche qu'à présent, nous ne sommes plus que 2 à pouvoir nous battre contre ces « 1 Frolion et 2 Blocks » ! ! ! lâcha-t-elle.   
Eh ! Yumi ! Moi, je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire de la dépression ! Alors, du calme, s'il te plaît ! lui reprocha Ulrich.   
Pour venger Odd, elle lança puissament l'éventail qu'elle possédait et détruisit le dernier   
Frolion, ne laissant plus que 2 Blocks en piste !   
Bien fait ! déstressa-t-elle.   
Aelita les rejoignit et chuchota à Ulrich :   
Elle est toujours comme ça ? !   
Ulrich haussa les épaules :   
Non ! Mais, tu ferais mieux de retourner au rocher, dit-il en désignant les 2 dernières machines de Xana…   
Oui… Tu as raison, dit-elle en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation.   
Pas de doutes ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, Allez !   
Son clone n°1 attaqua un Block et disparut sous l'échec ! Le deuxième fit de même mais tomba dans un trou qui avait été camouflé par des petites pierres sur des brindilles et se déconnecta du système lui permettant d'être là !   
Merci mon double ! remercia Ulrich ! On a eu chaud ! Un peu plus et c'était nous !   
Ouais ! approuva Yumi.   
Elle lança son arme asiatique et mit hors jeu un Block !   
Bravo ! A moi ? l'acclama Ulrich…   
Ouais ! Ce serait bien !   
Mais, le Block, devinant ce qu'ils mijotaient, tira et toucha Ulrich au ventre !   
Aïe ! hurla-t-il, sans avoir mal !   
Ça va ? s'inquiéta Yumi.   
Euh…Oui oui ! répondit-il.   
Plus que 60 points de vie Ulrich !   
Hum hum ! dit-il simplement…   
Tu m'inquiètes ! se re inquiéta Yumi.   
T'en fais pas, je n'ai rien !   
Et pour lui prouver, il acheva le dernier Block qui lui avait tiré dessus.   
Yumi sourit, mais pas longtemps, puisque, même pas 2 minutes après, elle était aussi pâle qu'une revenante (Vous en avez déjà vu vous des revenants ? ! ) !   
Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yum ?   
Elle n'essaya même pas de contester le surnom qu'il ui avait donné mais bégaya :   
Der…derrière toi !   
Il se retourna, en position d'attaque… Et aperçu un Mégatank !   
Il baissa son arme et déclara :   
On dirait que Xana nous réservait le meilleur pour la fin !   
Elle hocha la tête.   
On ne va pas se laisser vaincre si vite !   
Il voulut sauter sur l'ennemi mais celui-ci le rejeta à terre, lui faisant perdre 20 points de   
Vie :   
Encore 40 points de vie ! lui annonça Jeremie.   
Puis le mégatank avança comme un somnanbule vers Yumi et la mitrailla, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir !   
60 points de vie Yumi ! Il ne te reste plus que ça ! argumenta Jeremie !   
Ouais ! C'est bon ! Odd ne m'a peut-être pas appris à compter, mais je suis pas aussi cruche que ça ! répliqua-t-elle.   
Jeremie ne voulut rien rajouter, cependant, ça lui brûlait la langue ! ! !   
Ulrich rappliqua et vint lancer son épée dans le symbole fétiche et éternel de Xana.   
Yumi faillu lui sauter au cou mais se retint !   
Merci ! lâcha-t-elle.   
Pff ! Derien !   
Y a pas de quoi ! continua-t-elle.   
Et ils se mirent à rigoler…   
Bon, les deux, là, sur Terre, la situation se dégrade ! Alors, je vous en pris, dépêchez-vous ! ! !   
A vos ordres Einstein, s'y mit Ulrich.   
Je… voulut-il dire.   
Euh…Jeremie, veux-tu bien signer le contrat, s'il te plaît… lui demanda Yumi.   
Ouais, c'est fait, dans ma tête ! conclut Jeremie.   
On a plus qu'à y aller, alors ! s'éternisa Yumi, parlant à Ulrich.   
Ouais ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la tour.   
Ils escaladèrent la façade du grand rocher, mais, à peine arrivés en haut, deux Frolions apparurent, et tirèrent sur Ulrich, qui se dévirtualisa.   
Ul…   
Yumi n'avait pas remarqué qu'Ulrich se dévirtualisa et le chercha du regard.   
Il s'est fait dévirtualisé ! lui apprit Odd depuis la Terre, parlant dans le casque-micro de Jeremie…   
Pas poss…   
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisqu'un des Frolions s'arcbouta pour tirer !   
Yumi fit volte-face et lança son éventail, détruisant le Frolion !   
Tiens bon ! lui hurla Jeremie !   
Ba, je vais essayer ! lui reprocha-t-elle.   
Je sais bien Yumi mais…   
Aelita ! Monte pendant que je m'occupe du dernier Frolion. Dit-elle, coupant Jeremie.   
Elle se retourna et se prit direct le jet du Frolion restant !   
Plus que 10 points de vie ! ! ! gémit Jeremie.   
Elle se releva avec peine et fit siffler son éventail en l'envoyant directos dans le Frolion !   
(Je sais, cette phrase n'est pas francaise, eh ben ? !). Le Frolion disparut, Aelita finit l'escalade du rocher et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la tour…   
Aelita y entra et Yumi veilla à l'extérieur !   
On ne sait jamais ! déclara-t-elle à Jeremie, c'est la deuxièmpe fois où Xana nous envoie de sales bêtes par surprise, aujourd'hui, alors je prends mes précautions…   
T'as raison ! lui répondit-il.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
AELITA…   
Elle monta et se retrouva face à l'écran affichant :   
CODE   
L.Y.O.K.O., tapa-t-elle.   
Elle avait bien cru ne jamais y arriver ! Il faut dire que cette fois-ci, Xana avait vraiment   
Trop bien prévue l'événement…   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Retour vers le passé !   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
J'éspère que Xana ne nous recommencera plus des coups comme ça ! soupira Odd.   
Ba moi aussi, approba Jeremie !   
Mmmm…avertit Yumi, désignant l'incruste qui arrivait…   
Salut Ulrich ! Ça te dirait de m'accompagnerau zoo samedi ? lui demanda Sissi.   
Désolé Sissi, mais… non, je préfère pas, j'y ai déjà été le week-end dernier avec mon oncle, mentit-il, par contre vas-y toi, il y a un TRES beau spectacle de tigres, tu verras, c'est tout à fait ton genre ! se moqua-t-il…   
Silence ! Sissi ne trouvait rien à dire ! Un 0 grasseux, c'était ce que formait sa bouche, ses lèvres.   
Puis, elle reprit son air de pimbêche, tourna les talons, suivis de prés par ses deux « pots de colle » !   
Une fois partie, Odd se marra ! Ulrich demanda, malicieux :   
Ba quoi ? C'est pas son genre de griffer les autres ? !   
Odd rigola encore plus fort, accompagné par Yumi et Jeremie…

FIN END FIN END FIN


End file.
